


【银冲】今朝有酒今朝醉

by bdf127



Category: Gintama, 银魂 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdf127/pseuds/bdf127
Summary: 本年更乐色又回来了w这次依旧是还债x醉酒play，题目瞎起的社会人银x高中生总警告⚠️：【人物性格崩坏，ooc严重】【无脑开车，没有逻辑】【有射尿情节，注意避雷】





	【银冲】今朝有酒今朝醉

当银时匆匆赶到酒吧的时候，总悟正醉醺醺地依靠在土方身上，怀里还抱着一瓶酒。  
面前这帮身穿高中校服的小毛孩们还在兴致勃勃地玩着真心话大冒险，嘈杂的起哄声此起彼伏，发射台上扎满脏辫的dj换了一首蹦迪电音，舞池中央的男男女女们又踩着劲爆的鼓点晃动起来，迷幻的灯光加上喧闹的人群，吵得银时脑袋嗡嗡作痛，鼻间充斥着浓重的酒气和劣质香水的味道。  
土方喝的不多，尚还保持着清醒的理智，见到一身西装俨然一副社会人士模样的银时后，明显是松了一口气，简直像看见了救星。  
“他喝了多少？”银时压住心底翻腾着的隐隐醋意和怒火，搂过已经醉得不省人事的总悟，蹙眉看向土方。  
“这家伙把白的和啤的兑在一起喝，拦都拦不住。”土方烦躁地挥了挥手：“赶紧带走吧，都吐了好几回了，真要命。”  
怀里的栗发少年仍在酣睡，清浅的呼吸伴着时不时的梦呓，面色潮红，睫毛也微微颤抖，与白日里嚣张跋扈的叛逆小鬼大相径庭，竟产生一种反差的脆弱感，银时眼神一暗，旁若无人地将总悟打横抱起，在周遭的惊呼声中快步离开了。  
另一边的近藤见状赶紧打圆场：“那个人是总悟的表哥啦，哈哈哈……”  
土方崩溃地扶额，在心里默默给总悟点了根蜡。

 

好不容易把身体软的像烂泥一样的总悟弄回家，银时已经筋疲力尽到懒得发火了，用毛巾给总悟擦拭了一下身体便扯过被子将少年裹得严严实实，总悟迷迷糊糊在睡梦中喊了几声热，也被残忍地无视掉了。  
开什么玩笑，银时冷哼，刚才总悟像树袋熊一样挂在自己身上无知觉地蹭来蹭去的时候，他胯下支起的小帐篷还没消下去呢，哪经得起这样三番五次的撩拨。  
话虽如此……  
银时低头看了看隆起的裆部，又看了看床上沉浸在美梦中还偶尔发出轻微鼾声的总悟，无奈地准备去厕所自行解决。  
“旦那？”刚醒来的少年嗓音沙哑，神情有些茫然。  
“终于醒了？知道自己在哪了吗？”银时随手扯开皱成一团的领带，松了松衬衣的领口，语气不善。他终归还是有些恼火的，他气的是总悟不打招呼就和狐朋狗友跑去酒吧喝个烂醉，甚至还毫无防备地靠在同性的肩膀上，一点都不考虑自己这个伴侣兼监护人的感受。  
“……旦那？”少年又试探性地轻声唤道。  
“总一郎我跟你讲今晚你的所作所为性质极其恶劣就算你跟我撒娇我也不会有半点心软……你到底听见了没？”银时喋喋不休了好一会儿，却见总悟仿佛灵魂出窍般对着空气发呆，终于察觉到了好像有哪里不对，银时伸出手在总悟面前晃了晃，果然，一点反应都没有，分明就是根本没醒。  
即使知道总悟现在没有恢复意识，银时还是握住少年汗津津的手，安抚地摸了摸，语气也不自觉地软了下来：“我在这里呢。”  
“旦那……”总悟颓然地低下头，声音委委屈屈，好不可怜。  
银时从没见过这样向自己示弱的冲田总悟，褪去一身乖戾，温顺又惹人爱怜，于是他把这一切都归结于该死的酒精。  
“好了好了，我一直都在呢，刚才做噩梦了吗唔唔嗯……？” 银时哄孩子一样的温言软语在总悟带着浓烈酒气的亲吻中戛然而止，少年发狠地咬向银时微凉的薄唇，在尝到血腥味后更是一发不可收拾，唇舌带着股较劲的不屈，与银时的纠缠在一起，吻得咕啾作响，难舍难分。  
嘴唇上伤口撕裂的疼痛让银时怒中火烧，同时一直压抑着的性欲也被勾了出来。尽管总悟难得主动引诱自己的模样别有一番风味，但银时还是不打算怜香惜玉，用双臂把这嗜血的坏小孩狠狠禁锢在怀里，狡猾的舌娴熟地刺戳向总悟湿热口腔里的敏感点，少年腰身一软，银时便报复性地用犬齿反复碾磨柔软的唇肉，直到总悟吃痛告饶为止，最终凭借强势的进攻重新夺回了主动权。  
两个人抱在一起折腾了好一会儿，脑子都因缺氧变得晕晕乎乎的，银时这才放松了力道，拇指蹂躏着少年被涎水浸得晶亮的唇瓣，好气又好笑地问道：“总一郎你发什么酒疯呢，还咬人，嗯？”  
此刻的冲田总悟浑身燥热得像有无数只虫子在爬，尤其是某个难以启齿的部位，他难耐地撕扯起自己的衣服，脸颊绯红，眼睫轻颤，失去了焦距的漂亮红眸被一层薄薄的水雾覆盖，迷离又充满色情气息，直看得银时的心酥了一半。  
联想到自己喝醉了只会抱着马桶狂吐不止的窘相，银时突然开始认真思考起来自家的小恋人是否有被坏人下药的可能性。  
是不是那个v字刘海的青光眼干的好事？下次再让老子看见他粘着总一郎不放……  
那头银时还在愤愤不平地吃着闷醋，握紧拳头捏得咔吧响，却在不知不觉中被人解了皮带，情欲难耐的总悟正跪趴在银时的两腿之间，探出粉红的舌尖，小心翼翼地描画那涨得鼓鼓囊囊的内裤下高昂性器的轮廓。  
“这么热情的总一郎可不多见啊……已经想要得不行了吗？”刻意压低的磁性嗓音带着玩味的笑意，银时温柔地撩起总悟被汗水打湿的额发，少年猩红色的眼瞳隐约透着朦胧的光亮，意乱情迷地望过来，显得无辜又赤裸裸。他渴望恋人胯下那根狰狞粗硬的东西，思念无节制的疯狂性爱所带来的极致快乐。  
剥了少年身上多余的布料，粗砺的手掌抚摸过每一寸软滑娇嫩的肌肤，引得阵阵战栗。总悟正费劲地吞吐着银时的性器，那根东西实在太大了，又硬又热的，直直地戳到总悟的嗓子眼儿，浓浓的麝香味伴着粗重的呼吸，逼的总悟眯起眼睛发出猫一样呜咽的声音。在口交的时候，总悟已经能够避免用牙齿磕到银时了，甚至连下方两颗沉甸甸的囊袋都照顾得很好，一波波过电般的快感让银时有些失控地摁住总悟的后脑加速抽插侵犯，深喉引起的强烈呕吐欲让喉管和口腔猛地收紧痉挛，带来的是让人头晕目眩的舒爽享受，银时忍不住发出一声满足的喟叹，继续进行这半强制性的掠夺，直到逼得总悟涎水流淌，眼角泛泪，哭叫着喊“不行了”才终于喷薄而出。银时有意无意地观察着总悟的反应，平时无比嫌弃颜射的总一郎君此时却露出一副耽溺于快意的神情，甚至眯起红眸自然地舔掉了嘴角残留的精液，仰起被乳白色浊精肆意点缀的清秀面庞，似在邀赏。  
太色情了。  
银时表示有点遭不住。、

醉酒后的总悟有一种别样的风情，覆着薄汗的纤细身体微醺出淡粉色，摄人魂魄的暗红眼眸里盛满了汹涌的欲念，分明是高中生的年纪，充满欺骗性的一张娃娃脸比小姑娘还要俊俏几分，勾唇笑时，浪荡而纯情，魅惑而青涩，仿佛是上天派来吸人精血的妖精。

糟糕，好像又硬了。  
你的自制力呢坂田银时？！好歹也是奔三的大叔了吧为什么还会被毛都没长齐的小屁孩勾得五迷三道的啊岂可修！银时暗自腹诽道。

说起毛都没长齐这件事……银时的目光飘向总悟的下半身，果然。

勃起的性器暴露在空气中瑟瑟发抖，可见积攒的欲望未能好好释放，顶端分泌的透明蜜液包裹住肉粉色柱身，没有过多体毛的遮掩，更显得娇嫩又楚楚可怜，让人想含进嘴里爱抚一番，令本就挣扎在欲海中的少年展露出更多不为人知的媚态。  
事实上他也这么做了，蓄势勃发的性器被带着热度的口腔温柔地接纳时，总悟却如初尝性事般周身一震，然后剧烈挣扎起来，满脸羞恼地去推搡埋在自己双腿间的银卷毛脑袋。银时只当他在胡闹，起身搂过总悟的腰，强硬地把人禁锢在怀中，另一只手不由分说地握住脆弱的柱身撸动起来，总悟顿时像被卸了全身的力气似的瘫软如泥，随着被抚慰的强烈快感不住地颤抖，时不时从喉咙泄出几声模糊的泣音，昏暗的房间里只剩粘稠的水声与喘息声交织重叠，淫靡又色情，总悟的每一次无意识举动对于银时来说都成了明目张胆的勾引。  
给总悟撸射了一次后，银时将硬到爆炸的下身抵在总悟股间，来回辗转厮磨，温软的后穴有了体液的浸润，呼吸般的一张一阖，试图吞入那根滚烫肉棒的顶端，紧绷的媚肉却负隅顽抗，死死地绞紧贸然侵入的异物。银时感受到层层阻力，憋出了一脑门的汗，他轻拍总悟的屁股，揉捏那软乎乎的臀肉：“总一郎乖，放松一点，让我进去。”包含着情欲的低沉嗓音鼓动着脆弱的耳膜，总悟如同受了银时的蛊惑，乖巧地点点头，而后保持跪趴的姿势翘高了屁股，任由银时处置。  
银时从床头柜里翻出一管润滑剂，清清凉凉的软膏挤入紧致湿热的蜜穴，总悟被刺激得禁不住呻吟出声，少年干净纯粹的声线带着一丝变声期的沙哑，像一剂猛药，轻易地击碎了银时残存的理智。饥渴的后穴吃进了一根手指还不满足，一缩一缩地像在索求更粗更热的东西来止痒，这副令人血脉喷张的画面被暗红色赤瞳尽收眼底，蛰伏在银发男人胯间的性器又涨大了几分，蠢蠢欲动。

性爱时，伴侣之间的默契极为重要。银时摸透了总悟身上每一寸敏感的肌肤，深谙哪个体位会让双方拥有绝妙的性爱体验，而总悟亦能读懂银时的眼神暗示，并用热切又主动的肢体回应做出恰到好处的配合。床笫之事，本就该两情相悦，缠绵悱恻，若仅仅是一个人对另一个人的绝对支配与占有，又与只会发情的粗莽野兽有什么区别呢？

 

突然冒出来的奇怪想法让银时觉得自己绅士极了。

 

说起来也没错，银时向来溺爱总悟，不管是作为恋人还是名义上的养父。刚从恩师冲田松阳的葬礼上领回这个可爱又乖戾的栗毛小鬼时，银时才22岁。势利的亲戚们聚在一起互相推脱总悟的抚养权，而过于早熟的总悟没有像同龄人小孩子一样失控大哭，反而安安静静地低头站在角落，盯着自己的小黑皮鞋出神。看到总悟那双无悲无喜的暗红色眸子时，银时仿佛看到了以前在孤儿院受尽欺负的自己。  
于是他做了这样一个疯狂却无悔的决定，给冲田总悟一个家。

 

不知不觉，印象里总是跟在自己屁股后面叽叽喳喳的小男孩已经长这么大了，一直以来银时小心翼翼的呵护与关爱也在与总悟的朝夕相处中渐渐变了质，栗发少年忽近忽远的态度让银时很是受伤，趁着酒劲抱住总悟哭诉了一番后，得到的却是少年带着颤音的告白和一个吻。该说是多愁善感的青春期惹的祸吗，待两人终于突破心理上道德与伦理的束缚滚上床时，总悟才上国中。银时不是没有负罪感，但他给自己找了一个蹩脚的理由：他最见不得总悟哭。

“唔啊……”一声痛呼把银时飘远的思绪拽了回来，总悟正骑在银时身上，将尺寸大得吓人的青紫色阳物吞了大半的蜜穴内壁传来一阵阵火燎般的刺痛，让总悟浑身冷汗淋漓，两条好看的眉紧紧地拧在一起，连指尖都掐得泛白。如果是清醒着的总悟，早就开始嘲讽银时做爱的时候居然还有空开小差的不良行径了，但尚在醉酒状态中双眼迷蒙的总悟仅仅只是埋怨似的剐了银时一眼，便俯低身子去啄吻银时的嘴唇。侵占彼此的口腔，掠夺彼此的空气，交换甜美的津液，舌与舌的激烈纠缠角逐间，暧昧的银丝沿嘴角滴落，接吻带来的销魂感受足以令大脑停摆，头皮酥麻，所有矜持与顾虑都抛到九霄云外，只剩和怀中所爱之人的苟且交合之想，抵死缠绵之愿。  
银时开始挺动起来，怕伤到总悟而刻意放轻了力度，火热的性器被又湿又紧的蜜穴温柔地包裹住，因情欲而不断分泌的爱液源源不断地浸润两人严丝合缝的连接处，搅成白沫的浊精在床单上留下淫糜的湿痕。总悟渐渐适应了后穴中深埋着的巨物，他满脸情潮地向银时投去渴望的眼神，示意他动得再快一点。银时抱紧总悟劲瘦的腰肢，加快了胯部的动作，狰狞的粗长阴茎上下顶弄操干那湿滑紧致的贪婪后穴，一次又一次强硬地冲撞着脆弱敏感的肠壁，灭顶的巨大快感几乎将总悟整个吞噬，而双腿虚软的总悟此时只能前倾身体堪堪环住银时的脖颈，哆哆嗦嗦地呻吟，将胸前两粒饱满成熟的果实送入虎口。银时从善如流地衔住红艳艳的乳头，粗糙的舌面狠狠压过娇嫩的乳首，锋利的犬牙恶意地来回刮蹭厮磨，针扎似的密密地疼，反复折磨着总悟脆弱的神经。栗发少年终于发出了一声悲鸣，却又忍不住往前凑，胀痛过后是灼人的麻痒，奇异的感觉从乳晕扩散到整片白嫩嫩的胸肉。“别，别总是舔……”羞得脸颊臊红的总悟推了推银时的胸膛，下一秒便被仰面推倒在柔软的床垫上，体位调转让本就含着粗茎的后穴受到了剧烈的刺激，随后压上来的银发男人又将其送得深了些，几乎贯穿了整个穴腔。栗发少年压抑在喉间的呻吟声愈发不可自抑，两腿间可怜兮兮的性器又颤巍巍地挺立起来，一股暖流急欲从饱胀的发泄口喷射而出。银时体贴地给总悟脑袋后面垫了个枕头，可身下的动作可半点都谈不上“温柔”，总悟抖若筛糠的两条腿被银时强硬地分开至最大，最隐秘的大腿根部被吮吸出暧昧的红印，早已磨得酸痛的穴口被迫承受着男人更为凶悍的撞击，挺翘的臀尖被撞得啪啪作响，力度大得几乎要将沉甸甸的囊袋也一同塞进那销魂的蜜穴，甚至让总悟产生自己就这么被银发男人干死的错觉。“不，啊……慢点……旦那……不行了……”已经数不清射了几次的疲软阴茎只能吐出一点稀薄的黏液，而突然激起的射精欲让总悟慌乱地搂紧面前的精壮身躯，失控地抓挠男人的脊背，两人湿得一塌糊涂的交合处更是不断晕出一圈圈白沫。  
“想射就尽情射吧，我不会笑话你的。”银时只是微微一笑，含住总悟一侧的耳垂，极色情地舔舐那小巧可爱的耳珠，握住总悟分身的手仍在坚定不移地套弄着、挑逗着。  
“不要了我不要了，快停下来……旦那……求求你……嗯啊……”察觉到银时的意图后总悟惊慌失措地扭动起身子试图挣脱银发男人的钳制，却被对方的温热双唇夺去了说话的权利，“呜呜嗯嗯”的模糊单音节听起来更像是示弱的讨饶，银时掐住总悟的腰继续大力操干，总悟就像被一根烧红的烙铁从头至尾地贯穿个彻彻底底，攀附在银发男人身上就像溺水的人死死抱紧一块浮木不肯撒手。银时也快到了极限，他对准总悟体内最敏感的地方一顿猛顶乱撞，股股滚烫又粘稠的精液灌满了狭窄的甬道，又沿红肿不堪的穴口淅淅沥沥地淌了出来。总悟大脑闪过一道白光，终于被快感的巨浪击溃覆灭。忽然小腹一阵痉挛，总悟绷直了后背惊叫出声，微微勃起的性器顶端也射出了水柱状的浅黄色尿液，在地毯上汇作一滩小小的水洼，散发着淡淡的骚味。  
失禁过后总悟瘫软在银时怀里打了个尿颤，高潮带来的酥麻和僵直蔓延四肢百骸，让他动弹不得，巨大的羞耻感几乎让总悟咬舌自尽，撩起眼皮偷偷望向银时的时候却猝不及防被饱含着浓浓爱怜之意的眼神所吸引。

“终于清醒过来了吗？总一郎君。”

 

“旦那可不喜欢撒谎的孩子哟，还要请总一郎君对自己最近一系列叛逆行为做出合理的解释。”

 

“尤其是今晚。”

 

明明是在和煦地笑着，冲田总悟却在那对狡黠的赤色瞳孔里读出了只属于肮脏大人的阴险。

完 蛋 了。  
总悟的眉毛不受控制地抖了抖。

【完（？）】


End file.
